Esperar no te garantiza nada
by Azuna-chan21
Summary: Después de haber esperado tanto para que lo vea con otros ojos. se chocó con la pared que tarde o temprano enfrentaría: Amor no correspondido. Pero encontraría un par de brazos dónde llorar. Experimento: Himuro x Takao
1. Chapter 1

Se resignaba. Estaba harto de verlo besándose con ese, sí ese, porque ni el nombre podía decir de la cólera que sentía. Se hacía su amigo, el que comprendía, el que tanto lo jodía con Midorima para que al final sea él quien terminé acostándose con su novio, técnicamente imaginario.

Akashi solo lo miraba y se iba sin decirle palabra, no había forma de que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando y menos podía explicarle el por qué y el cómo pasó todo, cómo fue teniendo sentimientos encontrados.

Fue furioso a su casa y aventó la puerta casi rompiéndola, a la mierda esos sentimientos, si tanto quería estar con otro, bien, se rendía. Shintarō podía hacer lo que quisiese con su vida, lo iba a olvidar como sea, se lo arrancaría del corazón si era posible.

Apoyó sus brazos encima de la mesa y comenzó a derramar sus lágrimas, de nuevo estaría llorando por él ¿Para qué tanto amor si al fin había sido unilateral? Gritó todo lo que pudo, que no quede nada, que no se guarde nada; no importaba quedar afónico, esa misma tarde eliminaría todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia Midorima.

Hecho trizas, así se sentía.

Trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con el brazo, pero estas no dejaban de salir ¿Cómo pararlas si estaba con el corazón destrozado?

Solo pasaban por su cabeza todos esos recuerdos tan llenos de felicidad, de sentimientos. Sus días en Shūtoku, las tardes hasta tarde mirándolo encestar, su reencuentro en una fiesta después de dos años, las salidas los fines de semana. Todo.

Todo había sido una mentira, pintada de verdad.

'_Te odio, te odio, no sabes cuánto te odio'_

Le mintió después de todo, le dijo muchas veces que se olvidara de la posibilidad de un futuro juntos que era heterosexual y no era así, si mal no le daba la cabeza Akashi Seijūrō era un hombre por todas las esquinas.

¿Dónde estaba su heterosexualidad? ¿Con él sí?

Tocaron la puerta, pero no quiso hacer caso, no quería ver a nadie. Se tapó la boca con una mano y trató de detenerse a él mismo, quería dejar de hacer sonidos molestos, esos quejidos que salían sin que se los permitiese.

Insistió, volvieron a tocar, siguieron golpeando ese pedazo de madera tan molesto en ese momento. No se iría hasta que Kazunari se digne a abrir, más porque ahí vivía él también.

Harto de la bulla, Takao fue a zancadas y abrió fulminando al inoportuno.

- Tanto te…

Se quedó callado al verlo tan deplorable.

Sus cabellos estaban revueltos, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que seguían cayendo y su rostro húmedo de tanto llanto, le temblaba el labio. Estaba aguantándose, quería parar, pero no podía.

Tatsuya dudó de sus movimientos, pero terminó pasando al pequeño cuarto sin decir nada. Solo no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Le daba lástima, siempre le dio lástima.

Desde el comienzo siempre había pensado lo mismo _'Este tipo va a terminar sufriendo'_ ¿Cuántas veces había visto a Midorima? Ya había perdido la cuenta, se le veía un tipo serio, algo freak con sus cosas del horóscopo, inteligente y con ambiciones ciertamente altas usuales en un chico de familia muy bien acomodada ¿En serio Takao pensó que algún día le iba a ligar? En serio, aceptaba que ellos dos eran bueno amigos, la pasaban bien y de vez en cuando podían verse un poco melosos. Pero nada más.

Es decir ¿Qué era Takao? Un tipo que siempre paraba sonriendo, que buscaba como sea un trabajo para pagarse su universidad, de clase media, su inteligencia era promedio y en cultura, estaba en 'algo'.

¿Los opuestos se atraen? No, él no creía esas cosas. Solo eran estupideces, no hay dichos, no hay clichés, no hay nada para el amor. Si pasaba bien y si no… para eso existía la resignación. Lo que al parecer al fin estaba comprendiendo su compañero de cuarto.

Takao Kazunari era su amigo, su mejor amigo si podía ponerlo en palabras cursis. Desde que empezaron a convivir ciertamente fue inevitable no encariñarse con un chico que siempre iba de buena onda sonriendo para alegrar el día. Lo quería y por eso justamente discutían acerca de su obsesión con el tipo de cabellos verdes.

A eso se catalogaba: Obsesión. Nunca le dio señas ni miradas ni un presente ni insinuaciones. Nunca hubo nada como para que pensara que terminarían estando juntos. Pero él seguía ahí, atrás de él pidiendo migajas de amor, pedazos de su tiempo para sentir que podía seguir esperando, guardando una falsa esperanza.

¿Pero qué decirle? ¿Te lo dije? Eso sonaría rudo, total, quién era él para dar consejos.

También venía de un intento fallido por conseguir el amor de su 'hermano', lo habló de frente, se plantó en su puerta a decirle lo que tenía atorado hace años en la garganta. Sabía lo que le diría: _'Tú y yo no somos compatibles, lo sabes, Tatsu. Disculpa'_. Pero se lo tragó, se tragó la vergüenza de ser rechazado. Incluso tuvo que lidiar con la mirada de Kuroko, el tipo de cabellos celestes que nunca lo recibía con la mejor de las caras, porque presentía lo que él sentía Taiga.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba. Uno se quitó la venda de los ojos y otro fue rechazado después de haberse tragado su orgullo.

Tatsuya dejó de mirarlo y sacó su billetera del bolsillo para tirarla al escritorio, sería mejor dejarlo llorar si él así lo quería. Se veía como un estúpido, pero si él pensaba que era la mejor manera de desahogarse lo dejaría.

Aunque, reconsiderándolo, no estaba demás unas pequeñas palabras, a ver si dejaba de hacer el ridículo. Si le hacía caso sería provechoso y sino, simplemente no diría más y se echaría a dormir de una buena vez.

- Kazunari, sé por qué estás llorando, de seguro ya te enteraste de la relación de Akashi y Midorima. Es la bomba de las revistas sociales – ironizó –. Yo también fui rechazado hoy, incluso Kuroko me vio haciendo el ridículo, realmente fui un imbécil.

Soltó unas pequeñas risas hasta se reía de él mismo por haber hecho eso.

- Fui un verdadero imbécil, en realidad lo fui – continuó – Tengo el corazón roto, siento una opresión el pecho, mis ánimos están por el suelo, créeme.

Iba a ser sincero ¿Por qué negar cómo estaba?

- Me siento un pedazo de mierda – concluyó – Pero yo no estoy llorando como cojudo por algo que no fue ni es ni será. Deja de llorar que me estás dando pena ajena.

Se acercó a su amigo y con la mano le limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Le sonrió suave para después quitarse el polo, metió su mano en una de las mangas y la usó como secador para limpiarle por completo el rostro.

Basta de llanto.

- Por cada lágrima que botes te daré una cachetada, quizás me odies, me grites, me gran putees, pero no me importa. Recuérdalo, por cada lágrima te tiraré una cachetada.

Takao frunció el ceño y se alejó de él.

- Tú no entiendes, Tatsuya – le dijo con la voz entrecortada – ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he estado esperando? Estuve como estúpido enamorado 5 años ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se fuera con el idiota de Akashi?

Pateó la mesita que había al lado destrozándola, el vidrio se rompió y los adornos habían corrido la misma suerte.

Tenía mucha rabia, quiso desquitarse en el momento en que los vio besándose desde lejos, pero se acobardó. Se sintió inferior y lo único que hizo fue correr, huir.

- Coincidimos en que Akashi es un idiota – le sonrió tratando de estar sereno para él –. Pero no puedes amargarte por culpa de ellos. Hoy vine con ganas de ver tu sonrisa, Kazunari.

- Si con eso me dejas en paz.

Sonrió mostrándole los dientes, era falsa. Su sonrisa forzada se veía tan mal que le producía hasta asco.

- Mejor no sonrías – se rio – Ves, yo estoy sonriendo y estoy con el corazón partido.

- ¡Cállate, tú no me entiendes! – le gritó – ¡Tú no entiendes nada! Tú has estado enamorado de Taiga, pero igual vivías tu vida, fiestas, sexo, mujeres, chicos; lo que se te presentara. Pero yo, yo…

Sintió como una lágrima volvía a correr por su mejilla.

- Yo estuve como un estúpido guardándome para un tipo que no merece ni mi atención, ni mi respeto ni siquiera mi admiración. Fui un verdadero estúpido.

Levantó el rostro para darle la cara a su amigo, pero recibió una bofetada que lo tiró al suelo, no tenía equilibrio suficiente como para poder sostenerse.

- ¡¿Qué haces, imbécil?! – le gritó –.

- Haciendo lo que te advertí, no quiero verte llorar – le dijo tranquilo – ¿No entiendes? Grítame si quieres, amenázame, pero lo volveré a hacer si veo otra lágrima.

Se levantó con ganas de responderle, levantó incluso la mano para devolvérsela. Lo miraba, quería golpearlo por ponerle una mano, pero no pudo. Su mano le temblaba y lo único que provocó con su valentía fue que los ojos se le humedecieran de nuevo.

Simplemente no podía.

Bajó el brazo y volvió a llorar, lágrimas tras lágrima. Odiaba ser tan débil.

- Pégame, Tatsuya, pégame – le pedía entre llanto –.

No había forma de pararlo.

Estaba harto de esas putas tonterías. Desde que tenía memoria estuvo en contra del lloriqueo, no llevaba a nada; sin embargo, siempre había uno, aparecía uno a quien se lo permitías y Takao en esos momentos se veía muy indefenso como para gritarlo, como para decirle sus verdades.

Lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo acercó a él sintiendo esas gotas saladas caer sobre su pecho desnudo.

No se contenía. Lo dejó llorar lo que quiso ahí parados, no lo interrumpiría con palabras.

Solo de vez en cuando jugaba con sus cabellos negros al igual que los suyos. Se entretenía tratando de hacerle un rulo, pero diablos, ese pelo era el más rebelde del mundo. No se hondeó ni un poquito. Seguía lacio, tétrico y puntiagudo.

- No se puede – le dijo rompiendo el silencio – Es liso.

Soltó bufido burlón, lloraba a mares y lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió fue ocultarse tras el dilema de su cabello.

- Ya me di cuenta… ¿Ya estás mejor? – le preguntó separándose de él para verle el rostro – ¿Es suficiente o necesitas llorar más?

Negó con la cabeza y cogió el polo de Himuro que estaba tirado a un costado, se limpió el rostro nuevamente y casi con miedo le limpió el torso a su amigo, su pecho tan bien formado producto de todas las sesiones de básquetbol desde pequeño.

- Gracias, Tatsuya, y también discúlpame por jalarte en esto. Se me juntaron varias cosas, lo de… lo de ese infeliz, el trabajo, la universidad; todo se me juntó. Tenía que explotar. Pero ya no más, te prometo no volver a llorar por… por cosas… cosas que no valen la pena.

Le dio un abrazo corto, pero lleno de agradecimiento.

- Debo ser un mejor amigo muy ingrato ¿No? – le dijo tratando de sonreír – Yo llorando cuando tú también debes sentirte pésimo.

- Un poco, pero no es nada grave – sonrió –. Yo estoy bien.

Takao sonrió y apartó la mirada, se sentía algo avergonzado y no era solo por llorar.

Después de todo le había dicho que era un crío virgen que nunca había experimentado qué se sentía que se la metan. Tanto se había llenado la boca diciendo mentiras baratas para no quedar como un chiquillo y ahora de la cólera arruinaba la reputación que él mismo se había creado.

Incluso le daba algo de risa interna por qué comenzó con su fantasía de ser sexualmente activo y que se conocía el cuerpo de todos los que iban al pub de la esquina.

'_¿A dónde vas, Himuro-san? – le preguntó curioso –. Son la una.'_

_Tatsuya iba vestido con un short gris y un polo blanco en cuello V, se le veía muy bien._

'_¿Eh? Al pub de aquí cerca – le dijo cogiendo su billetera –. Vendré a las 5 o 6, iré con el grupo de trabajo.'_

_Se paró como resorte de la cama y le pidió que lo esperase, que él también quería salir a divertirse un rato, a tomar un trago para bajar el estrés de lo cotidiano._

'_¿Trago? No, Takao-kun, no vamos a tomar – le dijo entre risas –. Vamos por un levante, hay necesidades fisiológicas.'_

'_Ah… pero no importa – simuló –. Yo también me apunto.'_

'_¿Seguro?'_

_Kazunari frunció el ceño ofendido y volvió a afirmar, incluso le había jodido un poco que no le hayan querido pasar la voz a él, tenían el mismo círculo de amigos._

'_No te ofendas, pero tienes cara de ser virgen y todo tu Shinchanismo lo confirma.'_

'_Naah~ cómo crees, me gusta, pero no voy a andar de santito – mintió –. Es más, yo me conozco a todos los del pub ¿Qué me crees, 21 años y virginal? No me hagas reír, Himuro-san.'_

'_Tienes el aura de ser virgen, incluso puedo ver la aureola – le dijo no tan convencido – Si eres tan experimentado como dices no te importará acostarte conmigo ¿No, Ka-zu-na-ri?'_

_Takao se crispó y rio nerviosamente._

'_Eh, pues, no tendría problemas en acostarme contigo, Ta-tsu-ya. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, no te acuestes con el amigo, porque termina mal.'_

_Lo miró un momento para luego suspirar._

'_Tienes razón en eso, te ligó una. Te espero, apúrate.'_

Tenía el leve presentimiento que ese tema saldría a la luz, se hizo el que estaba buscando algo en el escritorio y cuando vio que ya no podía hacerse más el idiota decidió por una acción más factible. Además que lo requería para bajarse el malhumor, la cólera y la avergüenza.

- Me daré un baño – le dijo volviéndolo a mirar –. Procuraré no demorarme para no molestarte con el sonido de la ducha. Supongo que querrás dormir, Tatsu-chan.

- Te espero, quiero hablar contigo. En serio, Kazunari, me das pena – suspiró –. No puedo creer que hayas estado como estúpido detrás de alguien que no te correspondía, que te hagas el fuerte y sobre todo que te hagas el pendejo para quedar bien con los demás.

Ya no necesitaba la regadera.

Se había sonrojado, después de todo era Himuro, el chico que pensaba con la cabeza fría y podía sacar conclusiones acertadas si así lo quería. Su mejor amigo que lo conocía como la palma de su mano y nunca se tragó su cuento de que iba de cama en cama, porque siempre le insinuaba que deje sus mentiras.

- Bien, búrlate – le dijo plantándose en frente de él –. Búrlate, soy un idiota que sí efectivamente vivía con su Shinchanismo y con la aureola bien plantada. Pero solo te digo algo, no tiene nada de malo querer esperar al indicado.

- ¿Yo alguna vez te dije lo contrario? – le preguntó extrañado – Te dije que tenías cara de niño virgen, pero nunca mencioné que fuese malo ni que me desagradara.

Se quedó mudo.

Lo hizo simplemente para no quedar tan diminuto ante Himuro que era alguien que no se metía en compromisos sin sentidos y prefería disfrutar del placer libre y sin ataduras.

- Es que… tú alguna vez m-me... tú me dijiste que preferías acostarte con alguien con experiencia que con un simple niño virgen llorón.

Himuro ladeó la cabeza sin comprender muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo su conviviente.

- ¿Lo hiciste para entrar en mi lista de chicos con los que me puedo acostar? – le preguntó sin entender él mismo el sentido.

- Yo no he dicho eso, Tatsu-chan – le dijo avergonzado – Solo que pensé que me vería ridículo diciéndote que yo era uno de esos niños vírgenes que se pondría a llorar la primera vez.

Se rio de él en su cara aumentando su vergüenza.

- ¡No te rías! ¡Hey!

Lo que podía hacer una persona para quedar bien, se sobó el rostro tratando de no burlarse más y respiró profundo, Takao sí que lo sabía animar así esté triste, gran habilidad de su mejor amigo.

- Te pasaste de mentiroso – dijo ya más calmado –. En serio, sigo sin entender tu gran razón, pero está bien. Solo porque me has hecho reír no me molestaré por engañarme.

- Lo hice para quedar bien contigo, desde ese día dejaste de ser formal conmigo y comenzamos a hablar más en confianza, admítelo, me discriminabas por ser virgen.

Tatsuya le negó con la mano de inmediato, eso no era cierto.

- Te trataba con respeto, Kazunari. Presentía que no eras como yo y por eso mi trato era formal, en realidad no me incomodaba. Pero como prácticamente me dijiste que eras más recorrido que las putas de la esquina…

- ¡Hey, eso me ofendió! – lo interrumpió.

- Simplemente me diste a entender eso, pero si te puede ser sincero, Kazunari. Ya que te importa mi opinión, te diré que tú serías el primer chico virgen con quien consideraría tener sexo.

Se puso rojo de pies a cabeza.

Esa conversación lo había sacado del dolor de pecho que había estado sintiendo desde que había piso el bendito cuarto donde vivía y eso lo hacía sentirse extraño. Es que no entendía qué tenía Tatsuya que siempre lo hacía olvidarse que existía un mundo afuera y que pensara que solo estaban ellos dos.

Cogió la toalla que estaba en la silla y se metió al baño para no seguir viéndole la cara a Tatsuya que parecía muy tranquilo después de haberle dicho semejante cosa.


	2. Chapter 2

O ° o Capítulo 2 o ° O

Me gustas

* * *

Un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de ganchos para mujeres fue lo único que consiguió, después de que lo despidieran del almacén por sus recurrentes tardanzas. No se quejaba de lo que había conseguido, era su peor es nada y la burla de todo su grupo de amigos, al verlo con un polo con el logo del local: _'Siempre bella'_. Técnicamente se mataron de la risa, si hubiera sido otra persona quizás se hubiera hecho un rollo con su sábana metiéndose debajo de la cama. Pero Takao no, sí le avergonzaba, pero trataba de tomárselo de la mejor manera: _'A fin de mes tendré un sueldo mucho mejor que el de ustedes y les cerraré la boca, miserables'_. Era su pensamiento más efectivo.

Entró a su centro de trabajo ya con el uniforme y pasó su tarjeta mientras saludaba a su compañera-jefa de trabajo que solo interactuaba con él las veces que ella creía necesarias. Le pasó la canasta donde debía dejar el celular y otros objetos personas, también indicándole que había llegado un nuevo catálogo que debía leer para saber los precios actuales.

Asentó agradecido y fue hacia el estante de revistas. Cogió lo que debía, pero no pudo evitar distraerse al ver que en la portada de la revista de chismes de gente estirada estaban Midorima, Akashi y Murasakibara. Dejó disimuladamente el catálogo y cogió esa revista rápido.

"_El gran futuro empresario de la fortuna Akashi comentó sentirse atraído por las relaciones 'poliamorosas'. En la fiesta de caridad realizada por la fundación CARITAS llegó acompañado de dos hombres, el conocido médico Midorima Shintarō y un nuevo dentro del círculo, Murasakibara Atsushi, joven de 28 años de edad. No quiso entrar en detalles ni precisar qué tipo de relación tenían, pero como pueden ver en las fotos parecen bastante cariñosos"_.

-¡Mentiroso de porquería! –le gritó a la foto– ¡Agh! ¡Es lo más sucio que he visto!

No creía lo que estaba viendo, pasaba y pasaba las fotos, y en realidad sí parecía como si los tres tuvieran una relación. Le iba a dar un ataque, si no fuera por su jefa que le quitó la revista de las manos y lo miró ceñuda.

-Dije catálogo, no revista de chismes. Si no vas a acatar las órdenes dímelo y consigo otro muchacho que sí necesite el trabajo.

-L-lo… lo siento –dijo cogiendo el catálogo y haciéndose el interesado.

La chica lo miró de pies a cabeza y se fue de nuevo a la caja a seguir arreglándose las uñas.

Takao la siguió con la mirada para después pasar de mala gana las hojas de esa bobada para chicas, a él qué le importaban si los ganchitos ahora venían con luces o si había descuentos de hasta 50% ¿Acaso él se iba a poner eso? Bueno, aunque sí podía prestar atención a las ligas, que se ponía para que el cerquillo no se le viniera encima, pero eso era en casos ocasionales, más cuando hacía deporte.

Aunque de todas maneras, no tenía cabeza ya para ver tonterías. No solo era Akashi, sino también el otro de dos metros ocho ¿En qué momento cambió tanto?

'_¿Siempre me lo ocultó? Entonces yo nunca… a mí nunca me vio de otra manera… Maldita sea, prometí no llorar, pero es que esto… ¡No! Llorar no resuelve nada, ya estaba preparado. Una semana de depresión es suficiente, además Tatsuya me va a sacar la madre si me ve llorando de nuevo, ya me lo advirtió y ese hijo de su mamá es capaz de cumplirlo' _pensaba a profundidad mientras pasaba las hojas sin sentido.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que a su lado había una chica que hace rato quería llamar su atención, le tronó los dedos y él recién reaccionó volteando a ver a la clienta.

-¿Tú crees que esto se me ve bien? –le consultó señalando el gancho de su cabeza– ¿No crees que es muy llamativo?

-No ve que allí hay espejo, ¿me ve cara de peluquero gay o qué? –le dijo sin pensarlo, para después taparse la boca.

Lo veía desconcertada, había sido muy grosero.

Takao solo se maldecía y miraba disimuladamente de reojo hacia la caja, al parecer su jefa no lo había oído. Se dio una palmada en la frente y negó con la mano para no asustar a la chica.

-L-lo siento, lo siento. Es que estoy algo fastidiado –dijo para después suspirar–. Yo creo que se le ve muy bien, en serio, además es muy bonita. Creo que al natural es mejor.

La chica se paró a su costado para verse en el espejo y se quitó el gancho mirándose de todos los ángulos, cogió otro modelo de más recato.

-¿En serio crees que se ve mejor sin esto? –le preguntó quitándose de nuevo la bincha.

Kazunari era un excelente empleado, experto en convencer a las chicas de que se veían muy hermosas sin necesidad de ponerse tanta basura. Pero como la odiosa de su jefa le había dicho que si no vendía una cantidad promedio lo correría, tenía que modificar un poco su estilo para tratar a la clientela.

-Sí, yo pienso que sí, aquí tiene todos los espejos que se lo pueden demostrar. Pero si en realidad quiera lucir algo muy especial, quizás le quedaría mejor un pequeño adorno, como este –le dijo pasándole un sujetador sencillo, pero bonito.

Se lo colocó él en la parte de la derecha del cabello y le señaló el espejo para que se viera.

-Uy, tienes razón, este está bonito –le dijo alegre–. Muchas gracias.

Cogió varios modelos de esos sujetadores y pasó a caja dejándolo solo.

'_Se ve mejor sin tanta porquería, pero en fin. Nunca entenderé por qué a las mujeres les gustará complicarse la vida ¿Acaso los hombres nos pintamos o nos ponemos tonterías para que una mujer nos mire? No, bueno algunos se delinean los ojos, pero eso ya es otra cosa… Quizás por eso la gente odia a los homosexuales, porque a veces salen con cada cosa… Ah~ de alguna forma yo estoy en ese saco, pero sin tanta tontería'_.

Comenzó a ordenar las binchas que la chica había dejado tiradas mientras veía cómo la gente iba entrando, ya era hora de empezar la verdadera venta.

* * *

No fue placentero estar 5 horas respondiendo preguntas, soportando viejas indecisas, las malas caras de algunas que venían con genio de ajo, pero las peores eran las chicas que venían con sus risitas estúpidas diciendo: _'Miren, el chico de allí es el empleado ¿Se le ve gracioso con ese polo ¿No?'_ Las odiaba.

Había un grupo en ese momento, pero él estaba más interesado en la conversación que estaba teniendo con la señora que lo miraba con cara de aburrida.

Es que cómo es posible que ahora se acepten relaciones donde no hay compromiso ¡Tres personas! ¿Qué es eso? Se pasa la gente de sin vergüenza.

La señora dejó de mirar los collares y le dirigió una mirada cansada, estaba harta de su dilema existencial sobre ese tipo de parejas, a ella le interesaba poco o nada, total ella estaba felizmente casada hace 5 años.

-Joven, ¿me va a traer las billeteras sí o no?

-¿Para qué necesita billeteras? ¿Acaso no sabe que el pantalón viene con bolsillo? Pero en serio que me hierve la sangre cada vez que me acuerdo de esa porquería.

-Gracias joven.

Se hizo paso dejándolo hablar solo.

Hace rato que Kazunari había dejado de atender para dedicarse a contarle su vida a la gente, era una mejor forma de desahogarse, sino sentía que no podría con todo lo que tenía guardado dentro.

Una muchacha de su edad se le acercó y le preguntó por el descuento especial.

-50% de descuento en todas estas binchas ¿Desea alguna?

-Sí, ¿me puede traer una canasta?

-¿Me vio cara de mensajero? –le dijo serio– Nah~ bromeaba, en un segundo se la traigo.

Fue hacia las carteras y cogió una canasta de ahí para dársela a la chica, ella se la recibió y le sonrió, le parecía un chico guapo.

-Oiga ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? ¿Si usted pudiera quedarse con dos, tres o cuatro novios a la vez? ¿Lo haría?

La chica alzó una ceja al escucharlo, sin dejar de poner binchas en la canasta. No era mucho de hablar con los empleados y ese se veía con ganas de querer contarle una historia.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –le preguntó sin mirarlo.

Porque pienso que uno debe tener una pareja, solo una y nada más que una, pero nunca faltan los estúpidos que-

-Señorita, no le haga caso –le dijo otro moreno que sonreía suave–. Hoy en la mañana murió su perro y le pegó muy fuerte, está delirando.

Takao lo miró ofendido, pero no dijo nada. Solo sonrió para que la chica no se asustara más.

-S-sí… me di cuenta… muchas gracias por la canasta.

Como ya había cogido todo lo que necesitaba se hizo paso y fue hacia la caja.

Tatsuya se rio un poco y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Kazunari, en la mano tenía la misma revista que él había leído en la mañana. Le pareció que el chisme estaba tan bueno que se vio obligado a comprarla para leer el artículo completo.

-¿Este era tu gran trabajo? No lo quería creer cuando Suzuki me lo dijo, en serio. Te felicito por tu nuevo empleo –se rio–. Pero si lo quieres conservar, deja de contarle tu vida a los clientes, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

El empleado responsable miró hacia la caja y como vio a esa odiosa distraída se puso de cuclillas y le pidió a Tatsuya que haga lo mismo para poder conversar. Mientras las tres chicas que estaban en el mismo corredor los veían con curiosidad.

-No te burles, es un trabajo honrado –le dijo–. Además no les estoy contando mi vida, estoy compartiendo mi indignación. Ese imbécil me va a escuchar a penas salga de aquí, te lo juro, Tatsuya. Por lo menos, como amigo merezco una explicación.

-¿Así? Vaya, ojalá yo nunca tenga que darte explicaciones de por qué me levanto a fulana o mengano –se burló–. Pero como hoy estoy con humor de defender a Midorima, me aprovecharé de la situación.

Takao no entendió muy bien, pero se quedó helado al sentir los labios de Tatsuya sobre los suyos. Lo había cogido de la nuca acercándolo en un abrir y cerrar ojos.

-¡¿Q-qué haces?! –le dijo separándose del beso cayendo al suelo.

Incluso retrocedió arrastrándose.

-Besándote ¿Qué? ¿No estaba claro?

-¡Claro que sé que me besaste! ¡Lo que quiero es saber por qué, idiota!

Sintió una sombra a sus espaldas y volteó con miedo. Su jefa. Junto con un grupo de chicas chismosas, unas sonrojadas haciendo caritas de haber visto algo lindo, otras sorprendidas y no faltaban las señoras indignadas.

* * *

-¡Arruinado! –gritó para después apoyar su cabeza en la mesa.

Estaban en un restaurante de comida rápida esperando su orden y esperando que eso sea un sueño. Había trabajado 3 malditas semanas, para que en un dos por tres lo corran sin ni siquiera liquidación, diciéndole impúdico.

-Ya te pedí perdón, cambia la cara –le dijo Tatsuya mirando su celular.

-'Ya te pedí perdón' –lo remedó– ¿Yo qué hago con tu perdón? Necesitaba el trabajo, ¿acaso tú me vas a pagar la universidad?

Escucharon sus nombres por el megáfono, lo que aprovechó Tatsuya para no responderle. Fue hacia la caja y le dieron las órdenes junto con una servilleta muy sospechosa.

Cuando volvió, Takao le quitó ese papel y vio un número de teléfono.

-Yo desempleado y tú ligando, qué bonito, Tatsuya –le dijo algo molesto.

Arrugó la servilleta y la tiró para atrás cayendo exacto en el pote de basura, dejando a Tatsuya sonriendo un poco. No se le había quitado la puntería, era divertido seguir viéndolo.

Le pasó su hamburguesa de doble carne, su bebida dietética y una caja de papitas grande con juguete, que era un peluche de foca blanca. Takao se lo recibió y guardó el muñeco en su mochila para que no se ensucie, se lo llevaría a su hermanita en la noche.

Iba a comenzar a comer, pero se acordó de algo que todavía no había aclarado.

-Tatsuya, ven, acércate –le dijo para que otros no lo escuchen.

Himuro se inclinó un poco para adelante quedando lo suficientemente cerca del rostro de su amigo, él también se levantó un poco y le susurró.

-¿Ya me vas a decir por qué me besaste? Y no lo digas tan alto que hay mucha gente, si puedas obvia la palabra besar.

Volvió a sentarse y abrió su hamburguesa para echarle cremas.

-Ya te lo había dicho, Kazunari, porque tenía ganas de ayudar a Midorima –le dijo después de darle un sorbo a su bebida– ¿Me pasas el ají, por favor? No te lo comas todo.

Kazunari a regañadientes le pasó el sobre de ají y cerró su hamburguesa.

-No entiendo cómo ayudas a Shin-chan, ¿me puedes decir?

-No, no puedo –dijo burlón–. Hay cosas que los kōhai no deben saber. Punto.

Abrió también su pedido y le puso cremas mientras miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana del local hacia la entrada. Takao volteó al ver el afán de su amigo, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común, solo gente entrando al local. No le tomó importancia y siguió comiendo hasta que Tatsuya se paró del asiento y se sentó a su lado pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó desconcertado– Tatsu-chan, hoy estás muy raro…

-Haz buen uso de tus ojos y dime el nombre del chico que está segundo en la cola.

Ladeó un poco el rostro con algo de miedo por la cara que traía su amigo, agudizó la vista y se dio cuenta al instante quién era ese sujeto.

-Sabías que iba a venir aquí, Tatsuya –lo acusó–. No quiero verlo, que no me veas llorando no significa que no me duela.

Himuro sonrió y apretó el agarre haciéndolo inclinarse un poco.

-No me molestes, Kazunari –le dijo serio–. Déjate de lloriqueos ¿Qué eres? ¿Una princesa? Ten un poco de dignidad y demuéstrale que le puedes ser indiferente.

Gracias a Atsushi se enteró que ese día se iban a reunir Akashi, Midorima y él en el Maji Burguer que estaba cerca de la estación B de Tokio. Era un lugar común y corriente donde podían disfrutar de una hamburguesa sin tener metiches o fotógrafos.

Solo por eso lo había invitado a Takao a ese lugar.

-Tatsu-chan~ no soy una princesa, pero suéltame –le dijo casi como un quejido–. Me está doliendo el cuello, tío.

Tatsuya le soltó el agarre y puso su brazo encima de la mesa, cogió una papita y le echó mostaza mientras esperaba a que esos dos suban al segundo piso, más privacidad.

-¿Tú sabes lo que pasa entre esos tres? –le preguntó

-No, Atsushi no me dijo nada ¿Algo más?

Takao sonrió forzado y se dispuso a coger lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa para no tener que hablar, ese día no podía ir de mal en peor. Como siempre, las desgracias venían juntas. Los tres pasaron por su costado y rogó que no se dieran cuenta, pero era mucho pedirle al cielo.

-¿Eh? ¿Muro-chin? –dijo el más alto– Muro-chin, no sabía que estarías aquí y con, con… ¿Tú no eres Takao?

Ni siquiera relacionaba su encuentro con lo que le había dicho en la tarde.

-Eh, no qué va… No conozco ese nombre~

No tenía nada en contra de Murasakibara, pero no le gustaba responder preguntas estúpidas, además que el genio ya de por sí se le había jodido.

-Sí es Takao, idiota, como si no lo reconocieses –le dijo Midorima mientras le quitaba la papa que tenía colgando en la boca–. Ya te he dicho que eso es de mala educación.

Akashi sonrió de lado y puso su bandeja en frente de ellos. Sería interesante comer con esos dos, más si Takao estaba presente, no había sido para nada agradable hace una semana el día que se cruzaron de casualidad le gritara en frente de todo el centro comercial que era un hipócrita mal nacido. Le daría un poco de escarmiento.

-Comeremos aquí y Atsushi, deja de molestar a Shintarō –le dijo al ver que Murasakibara tenía la intención de volver a jugar con la comida.

El mayor no se hizo problemas y puso su bandeja también ahí junto con la de Akashi, aunque la arrimó un poco. En cambio, el de lentes se quedó parado, a él no le gustaba la idea.

-Akashi, podemos ir a otra mesa, esta no tiene ventilación.

El pelirrojo amargo lo miró de reojo haciendo que se le ericen hasta los cabellos de la nuca, suspiró y de mala gana se sentó al lado de Atsushi que parecía estar esperando eso para quitarle sus papitas y poner su puré papás que no le gustaba.

Le parecía el colmo que él sea el incomodado.

-Aquí los dos presentes estamos bañados, Shin-chan –le dijo sin mirarlo–. Incluso me eché colonia, la de Tatsu-chan, pero al fin y al cabo colonia.

Tatsuya dejó de beber de su gaseosa casi atorándose, ya entendía por qué Kazunari olía tanto a él, si no lo había abrazado en todo el santo día.

-¿Otra vez cogiste mis cosas, Kazunari? –le preguntó algo molesto– Caray, cómprate la tuya, con razón se me acaba rápido.

-Lo siento, al ser convivientes se comparte todo.

Akashi levantó una ceja y dejó a un lado su distracción por la ensalada.

-¿También compartes al novio? –le preguntó.

Takao lo miró incomodado.

-No, eso es algo que no se comparte, Akashi –le dijo apoyando los codos en la mesa– ¿Por qué? ¿Tú haces eso?

-En teoría, no diría que comparto un novio –le respondió como era de esperarse–. No lo entenderías por tu poco grado de razonamiento, así que prefiero no malgastar mi saliva.

No le dijo más, rompió los palitos y se dispuso a comer su ensalada, mientras que sus dos acompañantes se estaban matando con la mirada.

-Devuélveme mis papitas, Mido-chin –le dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Son mías, las tuyas las tiene, Akashi.

Murasakibara volteó a mirar al pelirrojo y vio que este no tenía nada, solo una ensalada.

-Eso es… ¡Mido-chin, te comiste mi nugget!

Quiso quitarle una presa de su plato, pero Midorima puso la mano y negó haberse comido su preciado Nugget señalando a Tatsuya que lo veía divertido.

-Ese fui yo, Atsushi –le dijo Himuro sonriendo–. Lo siento, tenía hambre.

Murasakibara dejó de pelear con el de ojos verdes y dio un soplido cansado.

-Está bien~~ pero no vuelvas a coger, si tienes hambre pide más comida.

-Lo haría, en realidad lo haría, Atsushi. Pero dejé mi tarjeta en la casa y solo traje efectivo que ya gasté en dos bandejas.

Se apoyó en el respaldar del asiento y de nuevo pasó el brazo por los hombros de Kazunari, que no se inmutó, solo siguió echándolo cremas a una de sus papas, pero sí lo miró unos segundos de reojo, con un aire medio burlón.

-Geez~~ lo siento tanto –le dijo apenado– Nah~ bromeaba. Es lo mínimo que podías hacer, me la debías, Tatsu-chan~

Terminó de echar la mostaza y le pasó la papita al ver que él ya no tenía nada en su caja, Atsushi se quedó mirándolos al igual que Midorima. Parecían una pareja.

-¿Por qué te la debía? –les preguntó el de cabello morados.

Le quitó la caja de papitas apropiándoselas, tenía tres cajas en su bandeja, pero él quería más. Takao frunció el ceño y se la arrebató prácticamente.

-Eh, yo no soy ellos –le dijo serio– Y es porque me despidieron de mi trabajo gracias a él y encima ni me dieron un solo yen por las tres semanas de labor –les contó.

Akashi lo miró un rato dejando de comer hasta que decidió preguntar por qué lo despidieron, al ver que Kazunari no pensaba decir más. Aunque la respuesta la recibió del otro moreno.

-Porque su jefa nos descubrió besándonos –le dijo Himuro cogiendo su bebida–. Y creo que eso no estaba permitido en horario laboral.

-En ningún empleo, Tatsu-chan…

Atsushi negó con la mano.

-No, en la panadería yo vi a la chica de servicio y al panadero besándose~~

Midorima dejó de comer y lo miró casi fastidiado de su comentario.

-Son una pareja de esposos, Murasakibara, eso los sabes.

Se arregló los lentes y miró hacia Himuro que parecía entretenido moviendo su bebida en círculo con una mano. Seguro para que se derrita el hielo.

-No sabía que salías con Takao, Himuro.

Tatsuya lo miró sonriendo un poco.

-No lo hago ¿En qué momento he dicho que estoy saliendo con Kazunari?

Takao volteó a mirarlo de inmediato y entrecerró sus ojos, le estaba dando una mala espina.

-Tatsu-chan, tú dices algo que me ofenda y la pagas cuando lleguemos a la pensión. Te lo advierto, doy muy buenas patadas.

El amenazado se rio sin hacerle mucho caso, conocía a la perfección las patadas de Takao, gracias a los campamentos a los que habían ido juntos.

Akashi dejó de comer y volvió a prestarle atención a esos dos.

-¿Entonces ustedes se besan por que sí?

-Técnicamente… bueno… en realidad no sabría cómo responder a tu preguntar –le dijo Takao siendo sincero–. Disculpa, es que mi capacidad de razonamiento es muy baja.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja y soltó una pequeña risa, Kazunari podía ser muy gracioso. Iba a coger el cuchillo de plástico que le habían dado para recordarle al moreno con quién estaba hablando. Pero Himuro al verlo carraspeó llamando su atención.

-Yo te puedo responder –le sonrió–. Es porque hace unas semanas Kazunari me dijo que quería perder la virginidad conmigo y por eso-

-¡C-ca-cállate! –le gritó avergonzado.

Murasakibara se había quedado un poco sorprendido mientras que a Midorima se le había caído la comida de los palitos al escuchar una cosa como esa.

Takao se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas, no podía mirar a la cara a ninguno de esos tres. Solo tenía la mirada fija en Tatsuya que parecía no estar inmutado por su reacción.

-¿Qué cosa pasa? Dijiste que tú no lo podías explicar.

-N-nos- ¡Nos vamos!

Lo jaló del brazo y a la mala lo sacó del lugar, dejando a los tres mirándolo. Himuro había comenzado a reírse al ver el drama que le estaba haciendo, la gente los miraba.

Midorima volteó y los siguió con la mirada gracias a que las ventanas daban a la puerta del local. Tenía el ceño fruncido y le fastidiaba ver cómo Takao lo reprendía mientras él se partía de la risa dándole un abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

-Ya, baja la hormona –lo fastidió después de abrazarlo–. Tienes que admitir que fue divertido, me has hecho hasta doler estómago, Kazunari.

Takao apretó los puños y lo jaló del polo acercándolo a él, le reventaba.

-¡Quedé como un imbécil, Tatsuya!

-Siempre quedas así, Kazunari –se volvió a reír.

Tragó saliva al escucharlo, lo soltó y se fue caminando sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra. Por primera vez se había sentido muy humillado.

Tatsuya dejó las risas al darse cuenta que en serio su amigo se había amargado, se pasó la mano por el cabello pensando qué hacer. Dudó unos minutos, pero al final fue corriendo hasta alcanzarlo. Lo cogió del hombro y al verle el rostro se percató que estaba llorando y aún seguía rojo de la vergüenza.

-Déjame.

Lo empujó y continuó caminando hacia a la estación.

-Oi, Kazunari, no quería ofenderte así ni dejarte en ridículo –le dijo sintiéndose culpable–. No pensé que te jodería tanto, lo siento.

Quiso agarrarlo del brazo, pero Takao lo evadió deteniéndose un momento.

-Lárgate, eres el peor amigo que tenido en mi vida, Himuro. Si tanto te vacila mi desgracia entonces regrésate a contarles más de mí.

Se limpió las lágrimas con una mano tratando de pararlas. Le dio una última mirada y volteó para seguir su rumbo.

-Kazunari, no me interesa hablar con ellos –le decía mientras le seguía el paso.

Lo ignoró, estuvo escuchando sus disculpas hasta que otra voz lo hizo detenerse. Al principio pensó que habían sido cosas suyas, pero la volvió a escuchar.

-Takao –lo llamó de nuevo.

Volteó y vio a Midorima casi a unos pasos, llevaba consigo una maleta color negro con varios llaveros colgando. Recién se percataba que había dejado olvidada su mochila. Se limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo y se acercó a recibirla.

-Mierda, lo siento por hacerte traérmela –se disculpó con él–. Gracias, Shin-chan, aquí tengo un regalo para mi hermana.

Se la puso en la espalda y le volvió a agradecer por la consideración.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.

Takao levantó la mirada quedándose algo extrañado por la oferta. Hace semanas que no se hablaban, ni se mandaban mensajes. Lo sacó de cuadro su comportamiento.

-N-no es necesario, Shin-chan. Gracias de todas maneras.

Iba a darse la vuelta para no retrasarse más, pero Shintarō lo cogió del brazo.

-¿Prefieres ir con Himuro? –le preguntó algo fastidiado.

-¿Eh?

Levantó la vista y recién se dio cuenta que esos dos se estaban mirando con desprecio. Himuro estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras que Midorima lo inspeccionaba como si fuera un mendigo.

-En realidad, pensaba ir solo –dijo sin entender mucho de la situación–. No necesito que alguien me acompañe.

Solo para bajar la tensión se acercó a Tatsuya tratando de decir un _'vámonos ya'_ con la mirada. Pero él no se movió ningún centímetro.

-Takao, solo quiero cerciorarme que cierto imbécil guarde sus manos en los bolsillos y que llegues bien.

Himuro se rio e hizo un lado a su amigo, para que deje de estorbar. Hace tiempo tenía ganas de agarrarse de boca con Midorima por haberlo hecho sufrir a su conviviente.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Te refieres a mí? –le preguntó incrédulo.

Shintarō elevó la mirada y guardó el lucky item que tenía en la mano.

-¿Ves a otro imbécil acaso?

-Sí, lo estoy mirando –le respondió serio–. Y no entiendo por qué me quieres vigilar las manos, yo las meto o pongo donde se me da la reverenda gana, Midorima.

Incluso se las mostró, burlándose con ganas.

Takao cogió a Tatsuya y trató de jalarlo del brazo al ver que se estaba acercando más. No había que tener un CI súper elevado para darse cuenta que esos dos se iban a agarrar a golpes en cualquier momento. Incluso Shintarō se estaba prestando por su actitud.

-No me interesa dónde pongas las manos solo si no tiene nada que ver con Takao –le dijo dando un paso adelante–. No permitiría que un pendejo como tú juegue con él.

Trató de que no se moviera, pero él era más fuerte que él y también se acercó al de cabellos verdes. Lo miró fastidiado y se señaló ofendido.

-¿Ahora yo resulté el pendejo?

-No es un secreto que te levantes a uno nuevo cada día, Himuro –alegó–. Murasakibara, me ha contado de ti.

-Qué bueno, ojalá también te cuente a detalle lo que haré con Kazunari más adelante.

Se puso en medio de los dos, por más que pedía que era mejor ir cada uno a su casa, ellos dos lo ignoraban olímpicamente.

-¡Ya paren! ¡No es como si yo fuera a acostarme contigo, Tatsuya! ¡Ni tampoco me tienes que defender, Shintarō, sé lo que hago!

-¿Ya oíste? Déjalo tranquilo, lo quieres obligar.

-Yo no lo voy a obligar a nada, nunca lo haría. No tengo el papel de violador ni de imbécil estirado como tú.

De un solo empujón lo sacó a Kazunari de en medio y con una mano empujó a Midorima por el hombro. Le estaban picando los nudillos.

-No me toques, idiota.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? –se burló– ¿Algunas vez has peleado? ¿Sabes no? ¿O la altura es pura finta?

Midorima arrugó el ceño y le devolvió el empujón.

-No soy de pelear, pero tampoco me provoques.

Se corrió las dos mangas y lo miró alzando la mirada. Agradecería mucho las pocas clases de karate que aprendió en Shūtoku. Esa sería la primera vez que se agarraría a golpes.

-La provocación la iniciaste tú haciéndote el bueno, el que debería dejar a Kazunari en paz eres tú. Si no lo quieres ya déjalo fijarse en otra persona. Deja de ser tan egoísta.

-Solo me preocupo por él.

No sabía qué hacer para parar eso, miró hacia los dos y decidió ir con Midorima, si de paz se trataba con él podía conversar mejor, para que eso parara.

-No te pelees –le pidió–. Va, en serio que no es para tanto. Yo exageré las cosas Shin-chan, mira, si le dije algo de eso a Tatsuya.

Midorima lo miró más molesto aún.

-¿Quieres ser uno más de su lista, Takao? Pensé que te querías un poco más.

Negó con las manos y se iba a explicar, pero Tatsuya lo interrumpió.

-¿Es eso o te arde que no te lo haya pedido a ti a pesar de siempre decirte que te ama?

-Pasaste la línea, imbécil

Se soltó del menor y le tiró un golpe en la cara a Tatsuya que no dudó en responderle. Se estaban agarrando a puñetazos.

Himuro con un pie lo hizo perder el equilibrio y logró tirarlo al suelo, no se consideraba un experto en pelear, pero veía claramente que tenía mucha más experiencia que el de lentes.

Takao al ver que eso se estaba poniendo cada vez más feo cogió a Tatsuya del cuello y como sea lo separó de Shintarō que estaba protegiéndose con los brazos, le había roto los lentes estando en un desventaja increíble.

-Mira que te salve este enclenque –le decía burlón–. Pero no te preocupes que sé dónde vives, imbécil, esto no se va a quedar así.

Midorima se paró del suelo y trató de cogerlo del polo para que se atreva a decirlo de nuevo en su cara, pero Takao lo empujó un poco.

-Ya estuvo bueno, parecen imbéciles peleándose. No necesito niñera ni un imbécil que diga cojudeces –dijo mirando de reojo a Tatsuya–. Pero tampoco los voy a detener, si quieren matarse, bien, me harté.

Dejó de ponerse en medio y se fue de ahí corriendo. Himuro relajó los brazos al igual de Shintarō y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa, estaba todo desarreglado.

-Solo te voy a decir algo, Midorima –le dijo peinándose–. No sé quién te ha dicho que yo lo quiero para un día. Si en serio te preocupas por él dale la oportunidad de enamorarse de otro. No me es para nada indiferente, lo veo todos los días, vivo con él ¿Crees que en serio no he sentido nada en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo?

Se terminó de arreglar las mangas y miró de nuevo a Midorima que se había quedado callado.

-¿Acaso te gusta, Kazunari? –le preguntó

-Él puede ser quizás un excelente novio, pero para mí es más valioso como amigo –le dijo algo molesto–. Nunca me ha gustado de esa manera, por eso le mentí diciéndole que era heterosexual.

Sacó un pedazo de tela de su bolsillo y se sacó los lentes para limpiarlos, por lo menos la luna que no estaba rota.

-Ya lo sabe, vio una revista en donde salía el trío del año.

No le inmutó saberlo, solo siguió frotando la franela contra el cristal.

-Lo suponía.

-¿No lo vas a negar?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No soy una persona mentirosa, Himuro –le dijo volviéndose a poner los anteojos–. Por eso nunca le di esperanzas a Takao, nunca le he querido hacer daño.

Himuro escuchó su celular y lo sacó, era un mensaje de Takao. _Kazunari:_ _'¿Puedes venir? Estoy en la estación de trenes… espero que no hayas seguido haciendo tonterías'_.

-Si no le quieres hacer daño vuelve a ignorarlo, es lo mejor –le dijo guardando de nuevo su móvil–. Y sobre tu rara relación, pues supongo que estar con Akashi es envolvente.

Shintarō bajó un poco la mirada y suspiró.

-No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.

-Supongo, pero si quieres tomar mi consejo, deja de ser un idiota. A ese chico le falta un tornillo, no solo juega contigo sino también con Atsushi. Pero ustedes parecen aceptarlo por no querer perder. Si no te agrada aléjate de él, pero si no es así, no tengo por qué juzgarte.

Se dio media vuelta y lo dejó ahí sin antes levantar la mano en son de despedida. Tenía lástima y dolor, no por él, sino porque le empezaba a arder el rostro de los golpes que se había dado con él. Ahora debía estar con hielo toda la noche.

Sacó su celular y entró a los mensajes:

'_No te preocupes tanto, Kazunari. Aún vive… ¿sigues en la estación de trenes?'_

Lo envió y solo pasaron segundos para que le conteste.

_Kazunari: 'También me preocupas tú ¿Estás bien? Mañana seguro vas a tener la piel morada… En fin~ si sigo aquí, no quiero irme solo. Además me quitaron las ganas de querer ir a mi casa'_.

Pensó en no responder, pero cambió de opinión.

'_Te he dicho que no te preocupes, en vez de eso mejor llama a Midorima. Quizás se caiga por los lentes rotos haha'_.

Volvió a vibrar su celular, gran don de Takao teclear rápido.

_Kazunari: 'Haha~ ¿Si no? Nah~ creo que él tiene a dos con quienes consolarse… Ah~ ha sido un día muy malo. Pero qué bueno que tengo con quién desquitarme, aunque no se me olvida lo que dijiste en el restaurante, idiota'_.

Puso responder y tecleó eligiendo las palabras adecuadas.

'_¿Acaso les dije alguna mentira?_

No tuvo respuesta al instante, guardó su celular y siguió caminando hacia la estación. A unas cuadras de llegar sintió la vibración y sacó móvil. Era la respuesta de Takao. Abrió el mensaje y se quedó sonriendo de medio lado.

_Kazunari: 'No, pero la verdad ofende. Apúrate que me muero de frío, Tatsu-chan~~'._

* * *

Takao jugueteó con su celular, todavía no podía creer que haya respondido de esa forma. Pero definitivamente no negaba que a pesar de su Shinchanismo, Tatsuya lo hacía sentir cómodo, seguro y feliz. Era su mejor amigo después de todo. Y solo en el fondo admitía que no le era indiferente.

Sonrió y vio que ya le había llegado un mensaje.

_Tatsu-chan~: 'Me gustas'._

Se sonrojó por completo.

Se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué responder hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

_'Dímelo en mi cara y te creeré'._

-Como quieras, me gustas -oyó detrás de él.

* * *

Fin (?)


End file.
